Not so perfect after all
by Paty4Hale
Summary: In Bella's eyes, Edward has always been able to do anything and everything and then some more. This time, he faces a challenge. A simple mundane task as cooking doesn't go as planned. Edward and Bella learn that there are some limitations to Edward's "perfection". This discovery might have been provoked though...but who knows for sure, right?.


**Hello! I'm here again with another one-shot.**

 **This came to me while reading a story. In Bella's eyes, Edward could always do anything he sets his mind to, so why not make one story where Edward can't do everything... So this came to be.**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Kisses!**

* * *

 **Not so perfect after all.**

* * *

Summer.

One would think that being this time of the year would mean that the sun is shining brightly and the weather is really warm. When hearing that word one would imagine people in bathing suits taking advantage of the warm weather and girls rushing to lakes and beaches to get tanned.

Not in Forks, Washington, though.

Here, you were lucky if there were two sunny days in a row. Today was one of those extremely rare sunny days.

Even though this was a rather warm summer, it wasn't the sunny paradise Bella loved. She tolerated the cold for her boyfriend's sake, and because she wanted a forever with him. She might as well get used to the idea of not living in a sunny place, not unless she wants to be stuck inside every day, which would be a loss, and useless. Why live in a sunny place if you couldn't even go out and enjoy the sun anyway?

She had all these thoughts coming together while she got ready for another day with Edward and his family. She loved them, and she loved spending time with them. She was glad she didn't have to pretend anything like she did at school. Keeping up a charade is really hard, and one lie would lead to another, and into another and so on until everything you say is a lie. That's what she despised about this whole situation.

She shook the bad thoughts away and gave herself a reassuring smile on the mirror. Edward was coming to pick her up and bring her to his house. She just didn't get why she couldn't just drive to his house. She has done it before. But for some reason, Alice insisted on it. She shrugged, she wasn't going to question Alice, not after the James episode.

A few knocks on her front door brought her out of her daydreaming state.

She went down the stairs carefully, which also meant slowly, but she didn't stress over it, if vampires had anything, was time. Patience was another matter, but they had a lot of time.

She opened her door with a smile, which was answered with another handsome smile.-Good morning.

-Good morning to you too-She greeted back and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

-Are you ready to go?

-I haven't had any breakfast yet. Do you think Alice will be mad if I show a little bit later than originally planned?

He shook his head-I think she'll survive.

They both stepped inside the house again and walked towards the kitchen.

-I am curious.-He began. Bella nodded, he was always curious.- Do you mind if I fix you breakfast?.

She certainly wasn't expecting that question. But hey, if she didn't have to eat cereal or a sandwich then perfect.

-This should be interesting.-She said as she sat down in one of the stools at the kitchen table. -Are you sure you know what you're doing?-He gave her a look that pretty much said that he knows everything. She rolled her eyes and allowed him to do as he pleased. She was already thinking of what to eat if this culinary experiment didn't work out in her favor. He didn't even want to tell her what he was going to make.

She watched Edward roll his sleeves till his elbows and open each and every drawer on the kitchen looking for something. She giggled but he didn't pay attention.

He took three eggs and broke them in the same plate, cursing when one egg came black. Bella told him that he had to throw away the eggs because now that they were mixed and one was rotten it would be dangerous. After throwing away the three eggs, Edward took two more bowls and broke three more eggs in each of the bowls; no rotten eggs this time.

Bella tried to make easy conversation but Edward was just to focused on his task to be distracted by chit-chats. She shook her head amused but she only hoped that he would hurry because she was really hungry, and they were really late for whatever Alice had planned.

Edward took a pan and put some oil in it before placing it on the electric stove. He proceeded then to add sugar and vanilla to the bowl where he had mixed the three eggs-now tried to warn her boyfriend about the burning oil but he dismissed it with a movement of his hands, she didn't take it personally but the burning smell was getting pretty bad. Edward wasn't reacting to it which meant he wasn't breathing, she rolled her eyes again. He took a few bread slices, barely touching the eggs with them and then he placed the three bread slices on the pan.

He turned to look at Bella with a triumphant smile. Bella clapped a little sarcastically before pointing out:- One egg was enough, and the slices of bread are burning.-He turned and at vampire speed got the slices of bread out of the pan, and the pan out of the stove.

-How on earth did they burn so fast? I just placed them!.-he exclaimed impressed and annoyed.

Bella laughed softly. He had been a vampire for so long that doing something as mundane as cooking was beyond him.

-It happens. The pan was too hot and the bread wasn't wet enough. When you're making french toasts, you're supposed to soak the bread in the egg and then place it on the stove.

You're not supposed to heat the pan so much and that early. Besides it takes like five minutes or so to cook when the stove is not that hot. You turned it much too soon and in its highest capacity, that's why they burned that quickly -He looked at her as if she was talking to him in a language he didn't understand. Her mind wandered briefly to how many languages he could speak fluidly.

Edward threw away the bread and was about to do the same with the eggs but Bella stopped him.-Here, let me show you how it's done.

She turned down the heat and then took two bread slices and a carton of milk.-Next time, you just shake one egg with a little bit of milk, a bit of sugar and a bit of vanilla. You mix everything with a fork and then you sink the bread in it-she instructed while doing it. Edward nodded making mental notes about everything.-Now that the bread slices are soaked you put them in the stove.-She did as she said and then placed the pan on the stove.-Now I didn't pre-warm the pan a little because it was already hot from before, but usually you have to warm it a little before placing the bread, otherwise, it will take longer to cook. Just make sure the heat is not at its fullest and that the oil isn't burning.

In a period between five and ten minutes, she had her french toast made and served.-I always put more sugar on top of them when I plate them.-She added a spoonful of sugar and proceeded to eat her masterpiece.

Edward nodded and sat beside her watching her eat as he had done so many times before. He kept thinking of all the things one had to pay attention to when cooking. When he was human the norms of the society back then dictated that women were to be the ones doing the chores in the house: cooking, cleaning, taking care of the children etc. He never tried to learn to cook, he was too focused on wanting to become a soldier and then the influenza pandemic hit and he was too sick.

Bella's laughter brought him back to the present.

Edward gave her a confused smile.-What is so funny?

-I finally found something you can't do.

Edward joined in the laugh.-Yeah well, I don't think I will be cooking for you anytime soon. I'm sorry for the wasted bread and the wasted eggs though.-He made a mental note to buy her some. He would ask Esme first for the right brands, he didn't want to mess up again.

Bella shrugged and made a mental note to go the next day and buy some more, besides she had to do some grocery shopping anyway.

When she finished and washed her plate and put away the remaining of the mixture in the fridge, she quickly went upstairs to brush her teeth and grabbed her jacket. So the saying goes "A cautious woman is worth double".

-Ready to go?-She asked when she reached him downstairs and he nodded.

Alice greeted them happily, she had seen Edward's mishaps in the kitchen but thought it would be fun to not say anything. She did warn him though that if he went over they would be late.

 _This will teach him to stop thinking he can do everything._ Was Rosalie's mental greeting of them.

Everyone was ready to leave. They were going to a private section of the land they had the house on, where there was a river with a shore big enough to lie and rest. The place was secure and secluded enough that they would be able to enjoy the sun without attracting attention to themselves.

Alice sat next to Bella when they arrived at the river.-So, I heard something went wrong with your breakfast.-Edward groaned and Bella giggled.

-Indeed. Apparently, Edward can't cook.

Everyone laughed and Emmett added-So. He's not so perfect after all.

-I guess not-she answered with a giggle. Though, to Bella, he would always be perfect. And once she was changed, that imperfection wouldn't even matter because she wouldn't need to eat.

Edward caught her stare from his spot in the water and winked. She winked back and with a satisfied smile she closed her eyes and let the sun do its job.

* * *

 **Soo...I hope you liked it!**

 **5.09.2018**

 **Paty4Hale.**


End file.
